Raven's New Summer
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: Yang gets a sudden visit from Qrow, who warns her about her mother being insanely obsessed with Summer and that she could possibly go after Ruby. However, his warning could be too late, as Raven is going after her new Summer Rose. (Insane Raven. Ladybug on the side.)
1. A Cautionary Tale

**Raven's New Summer**

 **Chapter 1: A Cautionary Tale**

It was Saturday in Beacon and Yang was heading towards her team's dorm. She was coming back from a trip to Vale, where she did her usual thing of going to clubs and bars and getting into fights. After a good day of drinks and fights, the blonde was hoping to end the day with a relaxing evening with another one of her favorite hobbies, playing video games.

Finally arriving at her dorm, Yang opened the door to see only one of her teammates there, her partner, Blake Belladonna. The cat faunus was sitting on her bed with a book in her hands, but it was obvious that she wasn't reading it. Her eyes weren't moving along with the words on the pages, but seemed to be stuck on a single point. Blake's face was also in a deep frown, like she was glaring at something that was in the book.

The cat faunus was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Yang, until she went and snapped her fingers in front of her partner's face. Blake finally seemed to get pulled out of her daydream and she turned to look at her partner.

''Yang! When did you get here?'' the cat faunus asked.

''Just now,'' the blonde replied. ''What's up with you? You were totally spacing out.''

Blake turned to look away and simply muttered, ''Nothing. Just thinking about something.''

''Thinking about what?''

''Something I can't talk about.''

Yang really wanted to push for answers, but decided against it. She looked around the room and noticed that her other two teammates were missing.

''Where's Ruby and Weiss?'' the blonde asked, which seemed to make Blake's frown deepen.

''They're still in Vale, having their ''partner day,'' the cat faunus answered in a displeased tone, which her partner noticed.

''Something wrong with that?'' Yang asked curiously. ''If you wanted to have a partner day like them, you could have just-''

''No, Yang. That's not it,'' Blake said, cutting off the blonde. ''It's something a bit more... complicated.''

Yang started to think about what her partner just said. What could she possibly have against Ruby and Weiss going to Vale to spend time together? It couldn't be about her wanting to do something with the whole team, she wasn't childish like that. And the cat faunus didn't want to have a partner day with her own partner, so what was the problem?

Then it hit Yang. It was not about the partner day itself, rather it was about WHO was having the partner day. Blake didn't like it that either Ruby or Weiss was spending time with the other, as she wanted to be the one to do that.

A mischievous grin spread over Yang's face over this realization and she asked, ''Which one is it?''

Blake's eyes went wide and she looked at the blonde, ''W-What are you talking about?''

''Which one is it that you wanted to spend the day with? Ruby or Weiss?'' Yang asked. She was already enjoying this. ''It's obvious that you don't like them spending the day together, so which one did YOU want to spend the day with?''

The cat faunus frowned and looked away from her partner and said, ''I can't tell you.''

The brawler sighed and walked up to her partner's bed and sat down on it. It seemed like she would need to take this seriously and not joke about it. While she was disappointed that she couldn't have her usual fun with this, Yang knew when it was time for jokes and time to be serious.

''Blake, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything like that, but I'm seriously trying to help you,'' the blonde explained. ''I know that I might get on everybody's nerves every now and then, but I am your friend and I want to be there for you when you need me. So please, talk to me, okay?''

Blake turned to look at the blonde and saw in her eyes that she was completely honest. The cat faunus let out a deep sigh and turned to face her partner.

''I guess you could say that I'm... jealous of Weiss,'' Blake said in a depressed voice.

''How come?'' Yang asked.

''It's just that... Ruby seems to be obsessed with her. She wants to impress Weiss, be her best friend, her best partner, everything! The kind of attention Weiss gets from her is something to be jealous of. Ruby is even willing to do things that she doesn't like just to keep her happy. To make matters worse, Weiss doesn't treat her in the same manner at all! She treats Ruby like she's an idiot and a nuisance. It makes me angry that _princess_ gets all of Ruby's attention without having to do anything, while there are others who would give an arm for even half of what she gets.''

Yang looked at Blake with wide eyes. She had no idea that her partner felt like this about her sister. To top it all off, the raven-haired girl's little speech sounded like a love confession.

''Blake, do you like Ruby?'' Yang asked, making her partner blush like Ruby's cloak. ''Like a lover, I mean.''

The cat faunus started stuttering and babbling like a drunk, showing the blonde that she had hit the nail on the head. Her partner was in love with her sister and was getting jealous over Weiss. Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder and stopped her babbling.

''It's okay, Blake. I'm not mad at you for liking Rubes,'' the brawler said in a comforting tone. ''In fact, I'm pretty glad that you like her.''

''Y-You are?'' the raven-haired girl asked.

''Of course! I mean, if you were to ever hurt her, I would be forced to skin you alive for punishment,'' Yang said, causing Blake to pale a bit. ''However, I know you're a good person and that you'll treat her the way she deserves. I honestly couldn't think of a better person to get together with her.''

''But even if I have your blessings, it doesn't matter,'' Blake said with a depressed tone. ''She obviously likes Weiss.''

The cat faunus had expected her partner to offer comforting words, saying that she still had a chance. However, she had not expected Yang starting to practically roar with laughter. This angered Blake, as she felt like her partner wasn't taking their conversation seriously.

''What the hell is so funny!?'' the raven-haired girl asked angrily.

''Sorry, sorry! It's just that you clearly don't understand Ruby,'' Yang managed to say while laughing. ''She's not in love with Weiss. She just takes her role as her partner way too seriously.''

''What do you mean?''

''Ruby has a bit of a habit taking things too far. When she became Weiss' partner, she saw it as her duty to become her best friend and partner. While most of us would just hope to get along and find understanding with our partners, Ruby thinks she needs to become friends with her partner. She feels it's her duty as Weiss' partner. It doesn't help that she is also the team leader and got into trouble with Weiss over that.''

''...So what you're saying is that she doesn't love Weiss, but just wants to be friends with her?'' Blake asked as she thought about what she just heard.

''Exactly, so don't worry about it,'' Yang said as she stood up. ''Just ask her to hang out with you, when she comes back. I can guarantee that she'll be happy to join you in anything you suggest. Then you can just buil up your relationship from that.''

The cat faunus smiled as she thought about what her partner just said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale, Ruby and Weiss were walking around a more secluded part of the city. The redheaded leader had taken her partner to a small movie theater, where they played old animated movies. The two girls were right now making their way back towards Beacon, with Ruby leading.

''Well, I'd say that our partner day has been a complete success!'' the redhead said cheerfully. ''Thanks to my plan of going to watch movies, our Saturday has been spent perfectly!''

''I'll admit that it was... more enjoyable than I imagined,'' Weiss said, not really willing to admit that she had fun watching animated movies. ''But I think that we should start to hurry, before we miss the last Bullhead to Beacon.''

''Not to worry, partner! I know a shortcut that will take us to the Bullheads just in time! Just follow my lead!'' Ruby declared happily.

''...Why don't I feel all that confident about your words?''

However, the two girls didn't know that a pair of eyes were observing them. And they were watching Ruby especially.

* * *

Back in team RWBY's dorm, Yang and Blake were waiting for their two teammates to return from their trip. While the blonde was able to wait calmly, the cat faunus was obviously unable to do so. Her eyes kept glancing away from her book and towards the door, almost like she needed to check every five seconds if Ruby had come back. When there was finally a knock on the door, Yang had to hold back her laughter as Blake almost sprinted to the door.

The raven-haired girl opened the door while expecting to see her two teammates on the other side. Instead she was greeted with the sight of an unshaven man, who smelled like alcohol, standing there. The man also had a frown on his face, like something terrible had just happened.

''Hi. I came here looking for my two nieces,'' the man said before Blake could say anything.

''Uncle Qrow?'' Yang called out from her bed, having recognized the man's voice. ''Is that you?''

''In the flesh, firecracker,'' Qrow replied while looking over Blake to see his niece. He then looked at the girl in front of him and asked, ''Can I come in?''

Blake stepped out of the way, letting the unshaven man into their dorm. Yang got off from her bed and went to hug her uncle, who returned the gesture.

''Did you come to visit us?'' the blonde asked her uncle happily. ''Ruby's not here right now, but she should be back soon.''

''That's unfortunate. I came here because I had something important to tell you two. Hope she gets here soon,'' Qrow said with a frown, which caused Yang to become concerned. Her uncle was like this only if something very serious was going on. ''I guess I can start by telling you first.''

''Would you like to be left alone?'' Blake asked. ''I can leave if you want.''

''No. In fact, I think it's better for you to hear this as well. As my nieces' teammate, this might concern you as well,'' the scythe-wielder said.

''Uncle Qrow, is something wrong?'' Yang asked. ''You're almost never like this.''

''I'll explain, but let's get seated first, okay?'' Qrow said. Yang and Blake went to sit on the cat faunus' bed while Qrow sat on Weiss' bed. ''Yang, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say and try to keep yourself calm. I only mean the best for you with what I'm telling you.''

The blonde girl nodded, wondering what was going on.

''You have to stop trying to find your mother,'' the unshaven man finally said.

''WHAT!?'' Yang screamed in anger, which shocked Blake. ''How can you say that to me!? Do you have any idea how long I've searched for her!? I have a right to see my own mother!''

''Woah, woah! Calm yourself, firecracker!'' Qrow said in an attempt at calming down his niece. ''I know that this is hard for you to accept, but I'm honestly telling this for your sake! Just let me explain and you'll understand!''

Yang decided to listen to her uncle, but she was still visibly upset. She had a frown on her face and her eyes seemed to be switching to red every now and then.

''The reason why I'm telling you to stop looking for your mother is because not only is finding her extremely hard and dangerous, but if you actually do find her, you might be in even more danger than before,'' Qrow explained.

''What are you talking about? How could my own mother be dangerous to me?'' Yang asked, not really believing what she had been told.

''In order for me to explain you that, I need to tell you about Raven, your mother, from even before we came to Beacon,'' the unshaven man said. ''You see, the Branwen family isn't your ordinary family. While most people won't recognize that name, almost anyone that has connections in the criminal world will recognize it. The Branwen family is a known family of assassins.''

Both Yang and Blake went wide-eyed from this revelation. It was shocking to hear that the man in front of them was from a family of assassins. It was especially shocking to the blonde, as the man had been close family to her for her whole life.

''Now hold on a second!'' Yang called out. ''In my search for my mom, I've come into contact with all sorts of low-lives and none of them said anything about the Branwen family of assassins!''

''Yeah! Even I have had some connections with such people and I have never heard of that family!'' Blake stated.

''By your ''connections'' are you talking about the White Fang?'' Qrow asked the cat faunus.

''H-How did you-?''

''I did a thorough background check on my nieces' teammates. You can't be too careful these days. Don't worry though. I don't see you as any kind of a threat,'' the unshaven man explained. ''As for neither of you ever hearing about the family, there's a reason for that, but we'll get to that in due time.''

Both girls nodded and were now listening carefully to what they were about to be told.

''The Branwen family had two children as candidates for the next head of the family. Those were me and my sister, Raven. Even though the family had pretty much forsaken me after learning about my Semblance, they still followed their tradition of giving each of the children that were up for inheriting the family a chance. It was still obvious that the one that would be chosen was Raven, as she had been trained at an early age to become the perfect, emotionless killing machine. I guess they found it amusing that I was ''competing'' with her,'' Qrow said as he thought about his childhood with his sister. ''For our last test, we were sent out to hone our combat skills at Beacon. Whichever one of us came back as the superior warrior would become the next head of the family. However, the family could have not expected what would happen to Raven in Beacon.''

''What happened to her?'' Blake asked, completely taken in by the story.

''Thanks to meeting Summer, she started to have feelings again,'' the unshaven man answered. ''Summer always had an incredible gift of making everyone around her happy. For the first time in years, I saw my sister smile. From that point on, our time in Beacon went with nothing but happy memories and good times.''

''So my mom stopped being an emotionless killer? Why is she dangerous now?'' Yang asked.

''I knew from the start that what Raven was feeling towards Summer was love. Unfortunately for her, she had been living without emotions for years, so she didn't know what this new sensation was. All she knew was that she liked it and wanted more of it. Raven started following Summer almost everywhere and I even caught her watching her sleep one time,'' Qrow told the girls.

''But... if my mom was in love with Summer, why would she end up with my dad?'' Yang asked out of confusion.

''You're starting to see the problem. While Raven loved Summer, Summer loved Taiyang. And while Raven knew she wanted to be close to Summer, she didn't understand why. She didn't understand the concept of love at all, which led to her never confessing her feelings,'' Qrow answered. ''This made me worry over what she might do, as she was completely unpredictable. I feared what she could do to Tai, if she ever saw him as an obstacle. My fear only increased once I found out what Raven did after we graduated.''

''What did she do?'' Blake asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

''Remember when I said that there was a reason that neither of you had ever heard of the Branwen family of assassins? Well, once we graduated from Beacon, I pretty much abandoned the Branwen family. I knew that I would most likely get assassins sent after me, but I decided to simply face them when the time came. However, none ever came and I didn't even hear anything from the family for a long time. I decided to do something that I thought I would never do and went back to them,'' the unshaven man said and shuddered a bit at the next thing he was about to tell. ''When I got there, I found out that Raven had killed the whole Branwen family. I looked at the corpses and determined that they had been killed soon after our graduation.''

''Wha- Why would she do that!?'' Yang asked, pale and horrified over what her mother had done.

''When I asked her about it, she just said that they got in her way. I was guessing that she had told them about her thing with Summer and they had not been happy about it. I considered taking her to jail, but decided against it. Raven was still my sister and the world was honestly better without the Branwen family,'' Qrow answered. ''Raven went back to pursuing Summer, but she soon found a big problem in front of her. Summer was pursuing Taiyang, which didn't sit well with her.''

''So what did Raven do?'' Yang asked, not willing to call Raven her mother anymore. ''And how did she end up with my dad?''

''Like I said before, Raven didn't understand love nor did she understand feelings in general. She didn't know how she could get close to Summer with her pursuing Tai. Luckily for us, she did know that Summer would be upset if she ever harmed Tai. When she couldn't solve her problem with violence, she simply got together with the guy Summer liked, which was easy as Tai always had a thing for her,'' Qrow said. ''To this day I have no clue why she did that. Maybe she thought that she would somehow impress Summer or she hoped that Summer would still try to get together with Tai and end up getting together with her as well. Whatever it was, Raven was probably shocked to see that her plan didn't work. I think she stayed with Tai for as long as she did only because she hoped that Summer would eventually come to her. When it didn't happen, she simply left.''

''So what happened after that?'' Blake asked.

''Once Summer got together with Tai, I feared that Raven would try to harm them in some way. I stayed close to where they lived, hoping that I would stop Raven, when she would attempt it. However, all she would ever do was stare at them from the woods without doing really anything. She would do it once every week, just stand still and stare at the family living their happy life. Nothing would make her move even an inch, whether it was me, the weather or even Grimm. I had to save her life a few times while she did her thing. This only stopped once Summer died,'' the unshaven man answered.

''Oh God... What happened to her then?'' Yang asked, already fearing the answer.

''Honestly, I don't know for sure. Raven suddenly just... disappeared. I didn't see her or even hear about her for a long time. It was like she had vanished from Remnant along with Summer. I eventually gave up on looking for her, thinking that she was probably better left on her own anyway,'' Qrow said. ''That is until I recently found out that she was still alive and active. And it was this discovery that made me come here to warn you and Ruby about her.''

''W-What do you mean?'' Yang asked as she felt chills run down her spine.

''Not too long ago, I was called in to help with tracking down a serial killer that had claimed victims all over Remnant. The victims on each case didn't have anything connecting them, with the exception that the murder weapon was a sword similar to the one Raven used. At first I didn't think too much of it. Many people use similar swords, so it was highly unlikely that it was her,'' the scythe-wielder answered. ''That is until I noticed something disturbing. On each separate case, there had always been at least one female victim, who resembled Summer in some way. They were wearing a white cloak, had similar hair or anything else like that. I started looking through a lot of unsolved murder cases that were similar and found out that they had been happening since the year Summer died. With time they had been slowly becoming more and more frequent. Once I found out about it, I managed to connect the dots and realized what was going on. I even had confirmation for my suspicions very soon, which happened about a week ago.''

* * *

 _Qrow was walking down a forest road in Mistral. He had just been to a small town where another murder had just happened. The victim this time had hair similar to Summer's. The unshaven man had a frown on his face as he thought about the possible killer._

'If the killer is truly who I think it is, I fear the day I have to face her. For once in my life, I hope that I'm wrong,' _Qrow thought to himself as he continued walking._

 _There was a sudden scream from the forest and the scythe-wielder readied his weapon. He ran into the woods and headed towards where he heard the scream come from. After running for a while, he came to a small clearing in the forest. There were three people there. One was a man who was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The other two were women, with one on the ground and crawling backwards away from the other, who was standing over her while holding a sword covered in blood._

 _Qrow was about to charge the obvious attacker, but froze once he realized what was going on. The woman with the sword was none other than his sister, Raven Branwen, and the woman that was being attacked was wearing a white cloak like Summer Rose._

 _Unfortunately, his moment of hesitation would come with a price._

 _''Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll-!''_

 _''You're not Summer,'' Raven said coldly, cutting off the other woman's begging, before she silenced her for good by slashing her throat open with a single strike from her sword._

 _''Raven!'' Qrow called out to his sister. ''Why did you-!?''_

 _''Qrow, why are there all these fake Summers?'' the raven-haired woman suddenly asked, cutting off her brother. She turned to look Qrow, who froze upon seeing the cold, dead eyes his sister had. ''I'm just trying to find Summer. Why are all these fakes getting in my way? I just want my Summer.''_

 _Before Qrow could do anything, Raven used her Semblance to teleport away from him, leaving behind her latest murder scene. The unshaven man knew that it would be useless to go after her, so he simply went on to do what needed to be done with the newest victims._

* * *

Both Yang and Blake were wide-eyed and pale in the face as they listened to Qrow's story. It was terrifying to hear about such a horrific thing happening. This was especially bad for the blonde, as the murderer was her own mother.

''I... I can't believe this,'' Yang said quietly as she looked down on the floor. ''All this time I've wanted to find my mother and now I hear this. The only thing I wanted from her was to hear her say if she truly loved me or even cared about me. Now I hear that she is an insane murderer that only loves Ruby's mom.''

''I know this must be hard for you, kid, but you needed to know,'' Qrow said. ''I came here to tell you this in person, so that you would know for sure the truth about Raven. I also didn't think this was a conversation we could have through our Scrolls.''

''Wait... You said that she went after people that resembled Summer, right?'' the blonde asked as realization dawned upon her. ''Did you come here because you think she might-?''

''Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if she went after Ruby. She resembles Summer so much it's like she is her twin sister,'' the unshaven man answered, confirming Yang's fears. ''Once she gets here, I'm going to tell her what I told you two and then we'll figure out a way for her to be safe from Raven.''

* * *

''Summer? Is that you?'' a female voice called out from behind Ruby and Weiss, making them stop.

The two girls turned around to see a woman standing behind them. She had a long mane of black hair, red eyes and a sword strapped to her hip. The woman seemed to be staring at Ruby like she was mesmerized by her. While confused by this person's behavior, neither of the girls truly realized the danger they were in.

Raven Branwen had found her new Summer Rose.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And there you have it! My second horror story! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **After the first one got a pretty positive reception, I decided to do another one. This time it's Raven who is the crazy villain. Like always, I want you guys to tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue this or not. It's up to you.**

 **However, now I need to go back to War for Ruby. I need to get the Halloween chapter done for it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Replacement

**Raven's New Summer**

 **Chapter 2: Replacement**

Ruby and Weiss stared at the strange woman in front of them. Although she hadn't done anything to make herself seem like a threat, the two girls were very disturbed by her. The way the raven-haired woman stood still and stared at Ruby with dead and emotionless eyes scared the duo right down to their souls. It also didn't help that the woman also had a weapon.

Ruby looked at the woman a bit better and realized that she looked like her sister, Yang. It was then that she realized that this woman was none other than Raven Branwen, Yang's mother and her mother's former teammate.

''Hey, Weiss,'' the redhead called out to her partner. ''I think she's Yang's mother, Raven. I've seen some of my dad's old photos of him and his teammates. I'm pretty sure I've seen her in some of them.''

''Are you sure?'' the heiress asked. ''While I do see the resemblance to Yang, she isn't exactly giving off a ''motherly vibe.'' I don't think we should stay here and get acquainted with her.''

''Say what you will, I won't simply walk away from her! Yang has been searching for her for years and I would do anything to help her find her mother,'' Ruby said before walking closer to Raven and offering her hand to her. ''Hello! My name's Ruby Rose! I'm the daughter of your former partner and teammate, Summer Rose. I take it that you're Yang's mother, Raven Branwen? Did you perhaps come here to see her? She has been-''

The rest of the girl's words were cut off as Raven suddenly took her hand in hers. However, she didn't take it to shake hands like Ruby had expected. Instead, she grabbed her hand with both of hers and brought it up to her face. The raven-haired woman then proceeded to rub her cheek against the hand with a smile on her face.

''Summer... Don't leave me again, Summer,'' Raven said as she continued to rub Ruby's hand with her cheek, which disturbed the young team leader greatly.

Weiss noticed the discomfort her partner and decided to step in. She walked up to Ruby, took hold of her arm to pull it away from Raven and told the woman, ''Look, you're making my friend uncomfortable. Would you mind-?''

The heiress didn't get to finish her sentence as there was a sudden and sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and she was shocked to see that Raven had taken out her sword and thrust it through her body.

''Don't get between me and my Summer,'' Raven growled out as she glared at Weiss, who was coughing up blood.

''WEISS!'' Ruby screamed, horrified over what had happened to her partner. She tried to go help the white-haired girl, but was pushed away.

''R-Ruby... W-What are you doing, you... dolt? Get out of here,'' Weiss managed to say while struggling against the pain she was in. The redhead was about to say something, but the heiress cut her off with a glare. ''GET OUT OF HERE! SHE IS AFTER YOU! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!''

With tears falling from her eyes, Ruby turned around and ran away as fast as she could, leaving her partner behind with Raven. The dark-haired woman was about to go after her, but Weiss put up one last act of resistance by pulling out a taser and hitting the woman with it at full power.

When the girls had decided to go on their partner day, they had decided not to bring their weapons along. They thought that they wouldn't need them as they were just going out to have fun. However, due to living her whole life while being targeted by all sorts of people, Weiss knew that she should always be prepared for any attack. That's why whenever she was outside, she at least carried her trusty taser with her. It wasn't any normal taser either. As she was the heiress of one of the biggest companies in the world, Weiss had been given a taser that had been modified with Dust and could even knock out a Huntsman. At full power it would kill any normal person and take down an average Huntsman.

Unfortunately for Weiss, Raven was not an average Huntress at all.

While the shock managed to bring the dark-haired woman to her knees, she was far from being taken down. In fact, Raven seemed to not even care about the heiress' attack, as she continued to stare after Ruby, even through the whole electric shock. The swordswoman simply got up and walked past Weiss while pulling her sword out of the heiress' body without even looking.

''Summer... Come back to me, Summer,'' Raven mumbled as she went after Ruby, leaving Weiss behind her to die.

While the white-haired girl laid on the ground, dying from loss of blood, she used her remaining strength to take out her Scroll. Weiss needed to make one last call before she died.

* * *

Back in team RWBY's dorm, the other two members of the team were waiting with Qrow for their two friends to come back. Blake was sitting on her bed while trying to read, but worry over her beloved team leader made it impossible for her to focus on the book. Yang wasn't faring any better, as she was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, stopping every now and then only to take a look at the door.

Qrow was leaning against the wall, watching the two girls. He would have wanted to go and tell them to call down. That everything would be fine. However, he knew better than that. He knew just how bad the situation was and how dangerous Raven was. The unshaven man couldn't even bring himself to take a drink from his flask, as worry over Ruby had taken over him.

The three people in the room were completely quiet, leaving the dorm in silence. It was finally broken by the sound of Yang's Scroll suddenly ringing. The blonde pulled it out and saw that the call came from Weiss.

''Weiss, where are you guys!?'' Yang asked with worry in her voice. ''We're-''

 _''Strange woman... after Ruby... please... help...''_ Weiss' voice struggled to say on the other end of the line before going silent.

''Weiss!? WEISS!?'' Yang yelled into her Scroll only to not get any response from her teammate. She thought about what the heiress had just said and color immediately drained from her face. The blonde had a good guess of what had happened.

''Yang? Is something wrong?'' Blake asked her partner, worried over what was going on.

Yang turned to look at Blake and Qrow and said, ''It was Weiss. She said something about a strange woman after Ruby.''

Now it was the cat faunus' turn to pale as she realized what was going on. She feared what might have happened to her teammates. Especially to Ruby.

''We don't have time to waste,'' Qrow said with authority as he walked up to the two girls. ''If that strange woman is who we think it is, we need to find Ruby as fast as possible. Can you track where that call came from?''

''Yeah. Our Scrolls are equipped with chips that allow us to track each other,'' Yang replied. ''Ruby had them put in our Scrolls so that we could find each other, just in case.''

''Then let's go find her before Raven does.''

* * *

Ruby was running as fast as she could. She wasn't even really looking where she was going, as panic had taken her over. Tears also blurred her vision, making it hard for her to see what was ahead of her. The redhead had been taken over by both sadness and fear. Sadness over the fate of her partner and fear over this strange woman who had most likely just killed her partner.

The young team leader couldn't believe what was happening. Just moments ago, she and Weiss had been having fun on their partner day. Now she was running away from Yang's missing mother, after Weiss had most likely been killed right in front of her eyes.

However, even with her heart crushed by grief and fear, Ruby knew that she had to run. She had to run and get away from Raven, so that she could warn Yang about her mother. So that she could get help from people that could stop the insane woman. But most importantly, she needed to make sure that Weiss' efforts were not wasted. The heiress had pushed the redhead away and stayed back to allow Ruby a chance of escaping. If she were to get caught now, that act would be wasted.

Ruby's body was finally taken over by exhaustion and she fell to the ground. The redhead was panting and crying at the same time. She was certain that she had put enough distance between herself and Raven, so she could have a moment to not only catch her breath, but to mourn over her lost friend as well.

''Why are you crying, Summer?'' a familiar voice asked behind Ruby, making her blood freeze. The team leader looked behind her to see none other than Raven Branwen standing there, looking at her with concern in her eyes. ''Did you hurt yourself, Summer? Can I help you? I can kiss it better, if you want me to.''

Ruby quickly got up on her feet and ran away. She noticed that she had ran to an abandoned area of the city. The redhead decided that since her speed had not been enough to get away from the lunatic after her, she would hide instead. She spotted an old warehouse and went inside. The sooner she found a hiding spot, the better.

As she ran around the warehouse, Ruby was looking around herself, desperately trying to find a place to hide. She spotted an old closet, most likely used to hold equipment for the janitor, and hid herself inside it. The closet's door had a small hole in it, so Ruby could peek through it and see if Raven was still around.

''Summer? Where did you go, Summer?'' the swordswoman's voice could be heard calling, bringing chills down the redhead's spine. It didn't take long until she saw Raven walking around the place, looking for her. ''Are we playing hide and seek? What do I get if I win?''

Ruby covered her mouth with her hands to hide her breathing. Raven was very close to her and she needed to be absolutely quiet for her not to be found. The girl was praying in her head that she wouldn't be discovered.

* * *

Back with the rest of team RWBY and Qrow, the group of three had finally found their white-haired teammate. Yang and Blake could only stare at Weiss' body with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that their friend that they had just moments ago seen go with Ruby to have a partner day was now lifelessly laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

''I... I can't believe it. Is Weiss really... ?'' Yang mumbled silently, not willing to finish her question.

''I know this sounds harsh, but we have no time to mourn over your friend,'' Qrow said. ''Raven is still out there, after Ruby. If we can't find her before Raven, there's no telling what she'll do to her.''

''I'll call her. I need to know if she's alright,'' Blake said as she pulled out her Scroll.

''Wait, DON'T!'' Qrow yelled but was too late. The cat faunus had started the call already.

* * *

Ruby felt her hear sink as her Scroll suddenly started ringing. She tried to get it out and turn it off, but it was too late for it. Raven had heard the ringing and was immediately upon the redheaded girl. Ruby could only tremble in terror as the insane woman opened the door to the closet and stared down at her.

''Found you, Summer,'' Raven said with a smile on her face. She then noticed how scared Ruby was and tried to calm her by caressing her cheek with her hand. ''What's wrong, Summer? It's me, Raven.''

''I-I'm not Summer! I'm Ruby!'' the redhead said with her voice full of fear.

''I don't know what you're talking about, Summer. You can only be yourself,'' the dark-haired woman said and leaned towards the girl to smell her hair. ''This is your scent.'' She then held some of Ruby's hair. ''This is your soft hair.'' Raven started to caress the girl's body with her hand. ''And this is your perfect, soft body. If you're not Summer, then who could you be?''

''I told you! I'm-!'' Ruby was cut off by Raven suddenly taking her Scroll from her. The swordswoman looked at it with a glare, seeing some girl trying to call ''her Summer.''

''I don't know who told you those lies, but I know my Summer,'' Raven said and threw away the Scroll. ''Now we can be together like we should be. We don't need anybody else. No Taiyang. No Qrow. Just you and me, like it should be. I will take care of you from now on.''

''Please no. Just let me go. I'm really not the person you think I am,'' the young team leader whimpered as tears started to fall from her eyes again.

''I can't do that, Summer. We belong together,'' the insane woman said and pulled a cloth from her pocket. ''Here. This will help you calm down.''

Raven shoved the cloth over Ruby's mouth. The girl tried to struggle but wasn't strong enough to break free. She soon fell unconscious in the dark-haired woman's arms.

''Sleep well, Summer. When you wake up, we'll be living our dream life, like we should have from the beginning,'' Raven said to the unconscious girl as she opened a portal and stepped through it, disappearing from the warehouse with her captive.

* * *

Moments later, Qrow arrived at the warehouse with Yang and Blake. They had activated the tracking chip in Ruby's Scroll to find the place. However, they didn't find the redheaded team leader there. They only found her Scroll and nothing else.

''Dammit, we're too late,'' Qrow cursed. ''Raven must have taken Ruby away with her by using her Semblance.''

''This is my fault,'' Blake said while trying to hold back her tears. She crouched down, picked up Ruby's Scroll and hugged it tightly against her chest. ''If I hadn't called her, I wouldn't have given her location to that lunatic. Now Ruby's gone and it's all my fault.''

''Blake, don't worry about it,'' Yang said as she placed a hand on her partner's shoulder. ''We'll find her and get her back. Right, Uncle Qrow?''

''...Right,'' Qrow managed to say. However, as much as he wanted to not only convince the girls but also himself that Ruby would be found, he knew better. Raven was a woman who knew how to disappear when she needed to.

There was a good chance that they would never see Ruby Rose again.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And our story continues! I was honestly surprised by how well this story was received. Thanks to your support, I will be continuing this story.**

 **Anyways, this will be short like my earlier story called ''Of Fashion And Death,'' so we will be on the last chapters next. And like that previous story, there will be two endings. Hope you guys check them out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Epilogue 1: Retribution

**Raven's New Summer**

 **Epilogue 1: Retribution**

When Ruby began to wake up, the first thing she felt was warmth. She was being held by something really warm and soft. It was so comfortable that she almost went back to sleep. However, she was still a team leader and had her duties, so she had to get up.

''Mmmm... Yang, what's the time right now?'' the redhead asked sleepily, thinking that the warm thing she was close to was none other than her sister.

''I don't know who this Yang is, but it's about 9:00 PM right now, Summer,'' a certain woman's voice answered, waking the young girl up completely.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she looked up to see none other than Raven Branwen smiling down at her, while carrying the redhead in her arms through a forest path. The recent horrors flashed through Ruby's mind as she realized what was going on. She immediately panicked and started flailing wildly, causing the dark-haired woman to drop her to the ground. The girl started to quickly crawl away from her captor while staring at her with wide, scared eyes.

''Summer?'' Raven asked her captive with confusion in her eyes. ''What's wrong, Summer?''

''I-I already told you, I'm not Summer!'' Ruby yelled with fear in her voice. ''Where am I!? What did you do to Weiss!?''

''Are you talking about that white-haired girl that was with you? She won't be getting between us anymore. I made sure of that,'' the insane woman said darkly. ''I won't allow anyone get between us anymore. I won't let us get separated ever again.''

Tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes as she realized what had most likely happened to Weiss. ''Why? Why would you do something like this?''

''Because we belong together. That's why,'' Raven said as she crouched down and hugged the redhead. ''Ever since I met you, I felt a connection to you. Something special that no one else had ever made me feel. It's because of it that I know we were meant to be together. And we shall be from now on.''

Ruby pushed the woman off her and attempted to run away. Unfortunately for her, Raven had good reflexes and she caught her by her ankle before she could get away. The young team leader fell to the ground and was pulled back by the insane woman, who then held her on the ground by her shoulders.

''Summer, why are you trying to run away!? Am I not good enough for you!?'' Raven asked angrily.

''I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I'M NOT SUMMER! I'M RUBY! RUBY! I'M NOT-!''

Ruby's screams were stopped once she felt something wet drop on her face. She looked up to see that Rave was actually crying and had a broken look on her face.

''What lies are these? What happened to you to make you believe such things?'' the dark-haired woman asked as she continued to shed tears. She then hugged the girl tightly against herself and whispered, ''It's okay. I will help you see the truth. I'm sorry about what I'm going to have to do first, though.''

''What are you-?''

Ruby's question was cut off by Raven suddenly taking hold of her right ankle and twisting it very painfully, causing the redhead to scream in pain. It wasn't bad enough to break anything, but it was bad enough to make the girl unable to walk for some time.

''Why!? Why did you do that!?'' Ruby asked as she held her ankle in pain.

''It's so you won't run away. Someone brainwashed you so that you would be against me and I need to have you in order to help you,'' Raven answered as she picked up her captive and continued on her way.

* * *

''Uncle Qrow, where do you think Raven has taken Ruby to?'' Yang asked as she and her partner followed the unshaven man.

Once the trio had found out that Ruby had been kidnapped by Raven, Qrow had almost immediately left to search for his missing niece. The two students that had been with him had followed after him, wanting nothing more than their team leader to be with them and safe.

''I might have an idea where my sister has taken Ruby, but it's only a wild guess. The thing about Raven is that she can disappear if she wants to. There are many places for her to hide that only a few can get to,'' Qrow said before stopping and turning around to look at the two girls with him. ''However, you two won't be coming along. Raven is not a person that one can take lightly at all. She is a dangerous killing machine that even the most hardened Huntsmen fear. A couple of rookies like you would get slaughtered by her in an instant.''

Yang was about to argue against her uncle, but Blake managed beat her by yelling, ''We do not care! We know that she is a dangerous opponent, but we refuse to stay back and let her take Ruby away from us! I would rather die than let her do whatever she wants to our team leader, so you can count on us to accompany you in her rescue!''

The blonde looked at her faunus partner in awe for a second, before looking at Qrow and saying, ''I'm with her. I promised that I would always protect Ruby, no matter what. I won't be breaking that promise even if it is my mom were up against.''

Qrow looked at the two girls and saw pure determination burning in their eyes. He let out a sigh and said, ''Goddamn kids... Too stubborn for your own good. Alright, I'll let you tag along, but you will follow my instructions exactly. You won't be pulling any risky stunts, understood?''

Both Blake and Yang nodded with smiles on their faces. They were certain that they would save Ruby.

''So, where will we be going then?'' Yang asked.

''Knowing how obsessed Raven is with Summer, I'm certain that she would want to take her to the nicest house she knows to live in,'' the unshaven man answered. ''And I think the nicest place she can think of is our home. She will be going to the Branwen family's mansion.''

* * *

Back with Ruby and Raven, the forest around them had gotten a lot thicker. There was no path anymore and the woman was carrying the girl through all sorts of obstacles. The dark-haired woman was going at an impressive speed as well. The area was familiar to her, so every possible danger ahead was averted. Any ordinary person would have either turned around or would have taken days to accomplish what Raven did in minutes.

''Where are you taking me?'' Ruby asked, wondering what her captor was planning for her.

''I'm going to take you to my home. I always wanted to show it to you and now I have the chance to do it,'' Raven answered with a smile on her face.

The two arrived at a clearing in the forest with a very large mansion in the middle of it. Ruby stared at the building in awe as it was simply massive in size. It was big enough to house most of Beacon's students and still have spare rooms in it. The redhead was surprised to find out that the lunatic that had kidnapped her actually lived there.

However, once they got closer to the building, Ruby noticed that the building was not in the best condition. The paint was old and a good amount of plants were covering the walls. There also seemed to be holes in the roof. It looked even worse on the inside as everything was covered in dust due to the building not being maintained for years.

''I know it's not in the best condition exactly, but it can be fixed,'' Raven said as she carried her captive inside. ''Besides, it provides us with the peace we need for ourselves. We can stay here without being disturbed by anyone.''

As they went further inside, Ruby started to get disturbed by how the building looked. Not only was everything dusty and dirty, but there were signs of the place starting to fall apart. The walls had cracks in them and the wallpaper had started to rot and fall apart. The holes in the roof were also clear as they walked under them. But the worst thing to the redhead were what appeared to be marks of battle. There were scratches on some of the walls and the floor that appeared to have been made by a sword. There were also very old stains that were most likely blood.

''What... happened here?'' Ruby asked while already fearing the answer.

''My family wasn't exactly... keen on me being with you,'' Raven answered and hugged the girl closer. ''I had to discuss things with them a bit.''

The young team leader was now absolutely terrified. She was currently being held captive by her mother's old teammate, who had absolutely no problems with killing people. There wasn't even any guarantee that she would be rescued by anyone, as no one knew where she was. All in all, things were looking rather bad.

Raven finally carried Ruby to a room, where she was put on a bed. The redhead looked around herself and saw that the room didn't have much in it. Just a large bed, a closet and a desk with a chair next to it.

''This is my room. I have wanted to bring you here for a long time already,'' the dark-haired woman said as she caressed the side of Ruby's face with her hand. ''Now we can begin fixing you.''

''W-What do you mean by that?'' the redhead asked fearfully.

Instead of answering the question, Raven walked up to the closet and opened it. She pulled out some clothes before walking back to Ruby.

''We need to make you remember who you really are. I think we should start by putting you in clothes that you should be wearing instead of the rags you're wearing right now,'' the lunatic explained as she held up one of the clothes she got from the closet. ''I kind of took these from you when we were still in Beacon. They should be in good condition still.''

Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw what her captor was holding up. It was a white cloak, just like the one her mother used to wear.

* * *

Not too far away from the Branwen mansion, Qrow was making his way through the forest with Blake and Yang following him closely. The route was tricky for the trio, since neither of the girls was used to traveling such a difficult terrain and the unshaven man had some trouble remembering the correct path to take. He hadn't been to his old home for years so he wasn't exactly sure how he should move on, which was not helped by all of his years of drinking.

''Uncle Qrow, why do we have to follow you exactly where you go?'' Yang asked as she continued to follow her uncle. ''I mean, couldn't we each try to go through this in ways that suit us the best?''

''There are traps all around the area,'' Qrow answered. ''While I think some might have become ineffective over the years, there might be some that still work. Raven might also have fixed some of them, so we better be careful. After all, the Branwen family was a family of assassins, so it makes sense for them to prepare like this. Some traps inform the house of intruders while some are more... fatal.''

''Are you sure you know the correct way to get there?'' Blake asked.

''Somewhat. It's been years since I've been here, so the details are a bit hazy to me,'' the old crow answered.

''Not to mention that your drinking has probably caused it's fair share of damage to your memory, correct?'' Yang asked.

''...Everybody's a critic.''

* * *

''Look at you! You look just perfect!'' Raven exclaimed happily as she looked over her captive in her new clothes. ''You look just like the day I first met you! Does this make you realize who you truly are?''

Ruby looked at herself a bit. Her whole body was trembling over what she had just gone through. Her captor had just moments ago stripped her almost completely naked before dressing her up in clothes that her mother used to wear. The girl was now dressed in a short, black dress, black tights, white boots and her mother's signature white cloak. Ruby felt violated over what she had gone through and almost started crying.

''I think you need to have a better look at yourself. Maybe that will help you more. Just wait here,'' Rave said before leaving the room, leaving the girl alone.

* * *

Qrow had finally made it to the Branwen mansion with the two students. The trio was currently looking over the building from the forest near it. The unshaven man was trying to think of the best way to infiltrate the building, so they could rescue Ruby.

''Uncle, what are we waiting here for? Let's just go there and get Rubes back already!'' Yang said with impatience in her voice.

''We can't do that, firecracker,'' Qrow scolded his niece. ''Like I've said, Raven is not an opponent anyone can underestimate. If we simply charge in, we'll be walking straight to our deaths. We need to be as careful as possible with this.''

''And every second we waste waiting, that woman uses to do whatever she wants to Ruby! I can't just stand here and let her suffer like that!'' Blake said and started to make her way to the mansion.

''Wait! There's a-!'' the unshaven man tried to warn but was not fast enough as the cat faunus' leg caught on a trip wire.

* * *

''Do you see, Summer? This has to be you, right?'' Raven asked with a big smile as she stood next to a mirror she had brought to the room so her captive could see herself in Summer's clothes.

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked just like her mother. However, wearing her mothers old clothes like this felt just wrong to her. It was like she was dirtying Summer's memory like this. The redhead couldn't help but cry as she sat there.

''Summer, what's-?'' Raven began to ask but a sudden ring of bells cut her off. The dark-haired woman's eyes narrowed as she realized that there were intruders, getting between her and her Summer again. ''Wait here, Summer. I need to take care of some pests.''

* * *

Qrow, Yang and Blake were frozen in place. They had been ready for some sort of a deadly trap to come out and injure the faunus, but nothing seemed to happen. The trio stood still and looked around themselves, wondering if they were safe.

After a bit of waiting, the old crow let out a sigh and said, ''That was close. I told you two to follow my orders, didn't I?''

''I'm sorry. I just can't stand the idea of Ruby being possibly abused by that woman,'' Blake said with shame in her voice.

''It's okay, Blake. I feel the same way and it seems like nothing bad happened,'' Yang said in an attempt at comforting her partner.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that,'' Qrow said. ''While we may not have been hit by anything, it doesn't mean that the trap was harmless. It could have possibly alerted Raven that we-''

The rest of his explanation was cut off as a portal suddenly appeared above him and Raven jumped out of it. The raven-haired woman was holding her sword in her hands and brought it down in an attempt at cutting down her brother. Qrow was barely able to bring up his weapon to block the attack.

''Qrow, are you here to get between me and Summer?'' Raven growled out as she glared at the unshaven man. ''If so, then prepare to die. I am not letting anyone get between us anymore.''

''Yeah, you've made that very clear,'' Qrow said as he struggled against his sister. He then turned to look at the two girls that came with him and said, ''Go and get Ruby! I'll deal with her!''

''But Uncle Qrow-!'' Yang began to argue back, only to be cut off by the man.

''You two are no match for her and would only get in the way! Get going!''

Yang gave a nod before taking hold of Blake's hand and running towards the mansion, leaving her uncle to deal with her mother. Once the two students had left, Qrow turned his attention back to Raven.

''I guess we're going to find out which one of us is truly the stronger one,'' the unshaven man said.

''I'm certain that we know that already,'' Raven said as she glared at her brother.

* * *

Yang and Blake got inside the mansion and started to look for Ruby. They looked all around the place until they finally got to the room the redheaded girl was being held in. Ruby looked up to see her two teammates and was immediately taken over with relief and joy. Tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes and her mouth turned into a big smile.

''Yang! Blake! You guys came for me!'' the young team leader said happily and got up from the bed to go greet her friends, only to immediately fall to the floor due to her injured ankle.

''Ruby!'' Yang yelled upon seeing her sister fall to the floor. She ran to the younger girl to check her injuries, but Blake managed to get to her first.

''Are you alright?'' the cat faunus asked as she gathered Ruby into her arms and held her tightly.

''S-She twisted my ankle so that I couldn't run away,'' the redhead explained as she cried. ''I-I don't think that I'll be able to walk. I'm sorry...''

''Shhh. It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll get you out of here,'' Blake whispered gently and rocked the girl in her arms gently back and forth.

''Okay. Let me carry her, so we can-'' Yang began to say but was stopped by a hard kick to the side of the head. She was sent flying to the wall and crashed to it, getting knocked out in the process.

Blake and Ruby looked up to see Raven standing there, glaring at them while holding a sword in her hands. She had cuts around her body and seemed to be out of breath, but she was still a very threatening person.

''Get away from my Summer!'' the crazed woman yelled and got ready to kill the cat faunus.

Raven swung her sword in an attempt at cutting down Blake, only for the girl to pull out her own sword and block the attack. Once she got up from the floor, Raven and Blake engaged in their duel. The cat faunus used her clones in an attempt at attacking her opponent either from the behind or from the sides, but the woman was able to teleport away from the attacks. While Blake was in the better shape, she was unable to hit her opponent at all. Raven was much more experienced and skilled than the faunus, so she was able to handle herself better.

''You will pay for laying your hands on my Summer! I will kill you for that!'' Raven yelled in insane rage as she swung her sword wildly.

Blake kept blocking the attacks while trying to think of a way to defeat her opponent. She then thought about how angry Raven was for touching Ruby and an idea came to her. If she could use the woman's crazy obsession to her advantage, she could possibly win this fight.

''Oh, I haven't just touched her,'' the cat faunus said with a sudden smirk. ''We have been doing a lot more than you can think.''

''What? What are you talking about?'' Raven asked with wide eyes.

''The things we have done with each other go way beyond simply touching each other. A person like you could only dream of the things we have done together,'' Blake explained, the smirk still on her face.

''You.. You're lying! There's no way that a person as pure and innocent as Summer would ever do things like that with you!''

''And how would you know? After all, you haven't ever really been together with her. So tell me, how could a loser that can only drool over her from a distance possibly know anything about her?''

Those words made Raven snap. She charged towards Blake while roaring like a wild animal and started swinging her sword wildly and blindly. Thanks to her opponent being blinded by her rage, Blake was able to avoid the attacks aimed at her. She ducked under one of the swings and gave a quick kick to Raven's stomach, making her stumble backwards. Before the woman could properly compose herself again, the cat faunus ran up to her and knocked the sword out of her hands. She was about to use her sword to cut her opponent down, but Raven managed to catch the blade between her hands and twist the sword out oh her hands.

''I'll show you that I'm just as dangerous without my sword as I am with it,'' Raven growled out as she charged at Blake. She started to beat the girl up with a storm of punches and kicks, bringing the girl to the floor. She was soon sitting on the cat faunus, strangling her to death. ''Say your prayers, you filthy thief!''

However, the woman was shocked when the girl under her suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, revealing that she was actually a clone. Before Raven could ready herself properly, she felt a powerful blow from a sword on her back. She turned around to see none other than Blake there, sword ready and glaring at her.

''This ends now,'' the cat faunus growled out and used the gun part of her weapon to shoot Raven. The insane woman's Aura managed to take on almost all of the shots, except the last one. At that point her Aura had broken and the last bullet hit her leg, bringing her down to her knees.

Now that her opponent was completely at her mercy, Blake readied herself to finish the fight for good. She thought about everything Raven had done. Killing innocent people, killing Weiss and kidnapping Ruby. The raven-haired girl lifted her sword up as she got ready to end the lunatic's life.

''Blake! Don't do it!'' Ruby yelled as she tried to crawl over to her friend. ''Don't kill her!''

''Ruby, how can you say that?'' Blake asked as she looked at the girl she loved. ''Do you have any idea what she has done? She hasn't only killed Weiss, but many other people as well. Why should I show her mercy, when she deserves to die?''

''I know that she has done unforgivable things. But you can't go to her level,'' the redhead said as she continued to crawl to her friend. ''Remember how you left the White Fang because you didn't agree with their ways? Isn't this going back to that? You're also supposed to become a Huntress, so you must not dirty your hands with someone's blood. Please. I don't want to lose you as well.''

Blake's hands were trembling over Ruby's words. There was truth to her words, but Raven was still someone they couldn't give a chance to do what she had done again. They had to do something to make sure the insane woman couldn't harm anyone anymore.

In the end, Blake put away her sword and went to Ruby. She gathered the younger girl in her arms and lifted her up.

''You're too kind for your own good, you know?'' the cat faunus said as she hugged the young team leader. ''One of these days, you might come to regret being so nice.''

''Well, I'll deal with it then,'' Ruby said with a giggle. ''Besides, it's the people that I care about that I really worry over, not myself.''

While the two girls were having their tender moment, Raven had managed to crawl over to her sword. With great difficulty, she managed to get up and she got ready to attack Blake. She glared at the girl that was holding her Summer and brought up her sword.

''Not happening, Raven!'' Qrow yelled as he suddenly appeared in the room and punched his sister in the face, knocking her to the floor and unconscious.

Blake and Ruby were staring at the Branwen siblings with wide eyes, having been shocked by the fact that Raven still had enough strength to attack them. The cat faunus' eyes narrowed as she glared at the woman who kidnapped the girl she loved.

''Sorry about not coming here sooner, kids,'' Qrow said as he was catching his breath and holding a hand over a big wound on his side. ''She managed to land a good hit on me. It wasn't enough to kill me, but it managed to bring me down. I guess she was more worried about Ruby than me, since she immediately ran here to make sure you wouldn't take her away.''

The old crow went to check up on Yang's condition while Ruby talked to him. However, Blake wasn't paying any attention to what they were doing. She was still glaring at Raven. She was going to make sure that the woman would face justice.

* * *

A couple of months later, Blake found herself with Ruby in their dorm. Yang had left early in the day, saying that she was going to give her partner and her sister some much needed alone time. The smile on the blonde's face told Blake just what kind of ''alone time'' she was talking about. While the faunus appreciated having some time with the girl she loved, she could do without all of Yang's looks and witty remarks.

Blake thought back on the things that had happened in the last couple of months. After they had turned Raven over to the authorities, they were soon faced with Weiss' funeral. All of their friends and the heiress' family were there and Blake got to see something she thought was impossible. She saw Jacques Schnee, Weiss' father, crying in sorrow.

All of the people at the funeral were taken over by immense sorrow, especially the three remaining members of team RWBY. But while they had gone through the pain of losing someone close to them, the three girls were now closer than ever. They had sworn to each other that nothing like this would happen to them ever again and were now training hard to become a stronger team.

But while the team itself had become closer, the ones that were the closest with each other were Blake and Ruby. The cat faunus had been shaken up by her experience of almost losing Ruby, which drove her to start pursuing the redheaded girl even more. No more would Blake simply watch the girl of her dreams from the side and dream of getting together with her. She was going to make sure that her dream would become a reality and they would end up happily together.

However, there was still one thing she needed to do.

Blake looked at the calendar. Today had been marked as the cat faunus had something important to do on that day. She went through her belongings and pulled out a medium-sized box. The box had been hidden under all sorts of things Blake had brought with her to Beacon as it held something she didn't want her teammates to see.

The raven-haired girl took the box with her and was just about to go through the door, when Ruby's voice stopped her. ''Where are you going, Blake?''

Said girl turned around to look at her team leader. Ruby was currently sitting on her bed with a book in her hands. Blake gave the younger girl a small smile and said, ''I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back soon, okay?''

''D-Don't be gone for too long,'' Ruby said with fear in her voice. ''After everything that has happened, I'm afraid that something might-''

The redhead didn't get to finish her sentence as Blake was suddenly on her, kissing her gently on the lips. The cat faunus pulled away to caress the side of Ruby's face and look her in the eyes.

''I'm the one who should worry about you. After all, it was you who got kidnapped,'' Blake said in a gentle voice before giving the younger girl another kiss. ''I won't be gone for long. I'll come back as soon as possible, so don't worry about me.''

Ruby gave a quick nod while blushing as red as her cloak. Her teammate then left the room to go take care of something that she felt needed to be done.

* * *

After some time, Blake was waiting in a forest next to a road leading to the city of Vale for something to go through that path. She got the box she had taken with her and opened it. Inside the box was an outfit she had not worn ever since she left the White Fang. It was an outfit she used when she completed assassinations for the terrorist group. It consisted of a long, white trench coat, black gloves, white high-heeled boots and a Grimm mask that covered her entire face.

The cat faunus had kept this outfit with her, thinking that she might need it some day. Today was the day she would need it, as she was going to go back to her old self for one last time.

Soon after Blake dressed up, an armored van appeared on the road. It was transporting Raven from Vale's prison to a special maximum security prison meant for only the most dangerous criminals in the kingdom. However, the raven-haired girl had a special surprise for them.

The two police officers driving the van noticed something up ahead. The road was blocked with several large rocks. They had to stop on their way as there was no way around the rocks.

''Oh, come on! What the hell is this shit!?'' the driver cursed. '' Now we have to clear this crap off the road before we can continue!''

''Can't we just take another path?'' the other police officer asked.

''Nah. If we take another road, we'll arrive at midnight at best. It's actually faster if we clear the road and continue on it.''

The two police officers got out of the vehicle and went to clear their path. While they were doing that, Blake sneaked out of the forest and to the back of the van. She picked the lock to the back door and opened it, revealing Raven sitting there in her prisoner's outfit. The dark-haired woman looked up at the masked girl in surprise, but didn't have enough time to do anything else. Blake ran up to her and quickly covered her mouth with her hand before thrusting her sword through the woman's chest.

''This is for Weiss and all the other people you've killed,'' Blake whispered with venom to Raven, before slowly lowering her body to the floor so it wouldn't cause noise and alert the police officers. Once she had killed Raven, the cat faunus sneaked out of the van and quietly closed the door. The raven-haired woman's death would be found out only once they had reached their destination.

Blake went back to the forest and started to run away. There was still one place she needed to go to. After a while of running, she arrived at a lake. The cat faunus switched back to her regular clothes and put her assassination outfit back into the box she had taken it out of. She also put several big rocks in the box before closing it. Once she had done this, she used all her might to throw the box into the lake, where it sank deep into the waters. Blake did this to finally put her past behind her. She had resolved to never return to her old self anymore for the sake of Ruby.

* * *

It took Blake some time until she was back at Beacon. When she got back to her team's dorm, Ruby was still sitting on her bed, waiting for her raven-haired teammate. The younger girl looked at her with a relieved look on her face and practically ran up to her.

''Blake, I was so worried about you! Where were you?'' Ruby asked.

''Just taking care of some business, that's all,'' Blake said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled her close. ''Everything's going to be okay now. I promise.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: The first of the two epilogues is finally here. I decided to do the good ending first this time. Next will be the bad ending, which I'll try to get done as soon as possible.**

 **Please leave reviews and possibly even faves.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Epilogue 2: Mercy

**Raven's New Summer**

 **Epilogue 2: Mercy**

When Ruby began to wake up, the first thing she felt was warmth. She was being held by something really warm and soft. It was so comfortable that she almost went back to sleep. However, she was still a team leader and had her duties, so she had to get up.

''Mmmm... Yang, what's the time right now?'' the redhead asked sleepily, thinking that the warm thing she was close to was none other than her sister.

''I don't know who this Yang is, but it's about 9:00 PM right now, Summer,'' a certain woman's voice answered, waking the young girl up completely.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she looked up to see none other than Raven Branwen smiling down at her, while carrying the redhead in her arms through a forest path. The recent horrors flashed through Ruby's mind as she realized what was going on. She immediately panicked and started flailing wildly, causing the dark-haired woman to drop her to the ground. The girl started to quickly crawl away from her captor while staring at her with wide, scared eyes.

''Summer?'' Raven asked her captive with confusion in her eyes. ''What's wrong, Summer?''

''I-I already told you, I'm not Summer!'' Ruby yelled with fear in her voice. ''Where am I!? What did you do to Weiss!?''

''Are you talking about that white-haired girl that was with you? She won't be getting between us anymore. I made sure of that,'' the insane woman said darkly. ''I won't allow anyone get between us anymore. I won't let us get separated ever again.''

Tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes as she realized what had most likely happened to Weiss. ''Why? Why would you do something like this?''

''Because we belong together. That's why,'' Raven said as she crouched down and hugged the redhead. ''Ever since I met you, I felt a connection to you. Something special that no one else had ever made me feel. It's because of it that I know we were meant to be together. And we shall be from now on.''

Ruby pushed the woman off her and attempted to run away. Unfortunately for her, Raven had good reflexes and she caught her by her ankle before she could get away. The young team leader fell to the ground and was pulled back by the insane woman, who then held her on the ground by her shoulders.

''Summer, why are you trying to run away!? Am I not good enough for you!?'' Raven asked angrily.

''I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I'M NOT SUMMER! I'M RUBY! RUBY! I'M NOT-!''

Ruby's screams were stopped once she felt something wet drop on her face. She looked up to see that Rave was actually crying and had a broken look on her face.

''What lies are these? What happened to you to make you believe such things?'' the dark-haired woman asked as she continued to shed tears. She then hugged the girl tightly against herself and whispered, ''It's okay. I will help you see the truth. I'm sorry about what I'm going to have to do first, though.''

''What are you-?''

Ruby's question was cut off by Raven suddenly taking hold of her right ankle and twisting it very painfully, causing the redhead to scream in pain. It wasn't bad enough to break anything, but it was bad enough to make the girl unable to walk for some time.

''Why!? Why did you do that!?'' Ruby asked as she held her ankle in pain.

''It's so you won't run away. Someone brainwashed you so that you would be against me and I need to have you in order to help you,'' Raven answered as she picked up her captive and continued on her way.

* * *

''Uncle Qrow, where do you think Raven has taken Ruby to?'' Yang asked as she and her partner followed the unshaven man.

Once the trio had found out that Ruby had been kidnapped by Raven, Qrow had almost immediately left to search for his missing niece. The two students that had been with him had followed after him, wanting nothing more than their team leader to be with them and safe.

''I might have an idea where my sister has taken Ruby, but it's only a wild guess. The thing about Raven is that she can disappear if she wants to. There are many places for her to hide that only a few can get to,'' Qrow said before stopping and turning around to look at the two girls with him. ''However, you two won't be coming along. Raven is not a person that one can take lightly at all. She is a dangerous killing machine that even the most hardened Huntsmen fear. A couple of rookies like you would get slaughtered by her in an instant.''

Yang was about to argue against her uncle, but Blake managed beat her by yelling, ''We do not care! We know that she is a dangerous opponent, but we refuse to stay back and let her take Ruby away from us! I would rather die than let her do whatever she wants to our team leader, so you can count on us to accompany you in her rescue!''

The blonde looked at her faunus partner in awe for a second, before looking at Qrow and saying, ''I'm with her. I promised that I would always protect Ruby, no matter what. I won't be breaking that promise even if it is my mom were up against.''

Qrow looked at the two girls and saw pure determination burning in their eyes. He let out a sigh and said, ''Goddamn kids... Too stubborn for your own good. Alright, I'll let you tag along, but you will follow my instructions exactly. You won't be pulling any risky stunts, understood?''

Both Blake and Yang nodded with smiles on their faces. They were certain that they would save Ruby.

''So, where will we be going then?'' Yang asked.

''Knowing how obsessed Raven is with Summer, I'm certain that she would want to take her to the nicest house she knows to live in,'' the unshaven man answered. ''And I think the nicest place she can think of is our home. She will be going to the Branwen family's mansion.''

* * *

Back with Ruby and Raven, the forest around them had gotten a lot thicker. There was no path anymore and the woman was carrying the girl through all sorts of obstacles. The dark-haired woman was going at an impressive speed as well. The area was familiar to her, so every possible danger ahead was averted. Any ordinary person would have either turned around or would have taken days to accomplish what Raven did in minutes.

''Where are you taking me?'' Ruby asked, wondering what her captor was planning for her.

''I'm going to take you to my home. I always wanted to show it to you and now I have the chance to do it,'' Raven answered with a smile on her face.

The two arrived at a clearing in the forest with a very large mansion in the middle of it. Ruby stared at the building in awe as it was simply massive in size. It was big enough to house most of Beacon's students and still have spare rooms in it. The redhead was surprised to find out that the lunatic that had kidnapped her actually lived there.

However, once they got closer to the building, Ruby noticed that the building was not in the best condition. The paint was old and a good amount of plants were covering the walls. There also seemed to be holes in the roof. It looked even worse on the inside as everything was covered in dust due to the building not being maintained for years.

''I know it's not in the best condition exactly, but it can be fixed,'' Raven said as she carried her captive inside. ''Besides, it provides us with the peace we need for ourselves. We can stay here without being disturbed by anyone.''

As they went further inside, Ruby started to get disturbed by how the building looked. Not only was everything dusty and dirty, but there were signs of the place starting to fall apart. The walls had cracks in them and the wallpaper had started to rot and fall apart. The holes in the roof were also clear as they walked under them. But the worst thing to the redhead were what appeared to be marks of battle. There were scratches on some of the walls and the floor that appeared to have been made by a sword. There were also very old stains that were most likely blood.

''What... happened here?'' Ruby asked while already fearing the answer.

''My family wasn't exactly... keen on me being with you,'' Raven answered and hugged the girl closer. ''I had to discuss things with them a bit.''

The young team leader was now absolutely terrified. She was currently being held captive by her mother's old teammate, who had absolutely no problems with killing people. There wasn't even any guarantee that she would be rescued by anyone, as no one knew where she was. All in all, things were looking rather bad.

Raven finally carried Ruby to a room, where she was put on a bed. The redhead looked around herself and saw that the room didn't have much in it. Just a large bed, a closet and a desk with a chair next to it.

''This is my room. I have wanted to bring you here for a long time already,'' the dark-haired woman said as she caressed the side of Ruby's face with her hand. ''Now we can begin fixing you.''

''W-What do you mean by that?'' the redhead asked fearfully.

Instead of answering the question, Raven walked up to the closet and opened it. She pulled out some clothes before walking back to Ruby.

''We need to make you remember who you really are. I think we should start by putting you in clothes that you should be wearing instead of the rags you're wearing right now,'' the lunatic explained as she held up one of the clothes she got from the closet. ''I kind of took these from you when we were still in Beacon. They should be in good condition still.''

Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw what her captor was holding up. It was a white cloak, just like the one her mother used to wear.

* * *

Not too far away from the Branwen mansion, Qrow was making his way through the forest with Blake and Yang following him closely. The route was tricky for the trio, since neither of the girls was used to traveling such a difficult terrain and the unshaven man had some trouble remembering the correct path to take. He hadn't been to his old home for years so he wasn't exactly sure how he should move on, which was not helped by all of his years of drinking.

''Uncle Qrow, why do we have to follow you exactly where you go?'' Yang asked as she continued to follow her uncle. ''I mean, couldn't we each try to go through this in ways that suit us the best?''

''There are traps all around the area,'' Qrow answered. ''While I think some might have become ineffective over the years, there might be some that still work. Raven might also have fixed some of them, so we better be careful. After all, the Branwen family was a family of assassins, so it makes sense for them to prepare like this. Some traps inform the house of intruders while some are more... fatal.''

''Are you sure you know the correct way to get there?'' Blake asked.

''Somewhat. It's been years since I've been here, so the details are a bit hazy to me,'' the old crow answered.

''Not to mention that your drinking has probably caused it's fair share of damage to your memory, correct?'' Yang asked.

''...Everybody's a critic.''

* * *

''Look at you! You look just perfect!'' Raven exclaimed happily as she looked over her captive in her new clothes. ''You look just like the day I first met you! Does this make you realize who you truly are?''

Ruby looked at herself a bit. Her whole body was trembling over what she had just gone through. Her captor had just moments ago stripped her almost completely naked before dressing her up in clothes that her mother used to wear. The girl was now dressed in a short, black dress, black tights, white boots and her mother's signature white cloak. Ruby felt violated over what she had gone through and almost started crying.

''I think you need to have a better look at yourself. Maybe that will help you more. Just wait here,'' Rave said before leaving the room, leaving the girl alone.

* * *

Qrow had finally made it to the Branwen mansion with the two students. The trio was currently looking over the building from the forest near it. The unshaven man was trying to think of the best way to infiltrate the building, so they could rescue Ruby.

''Uncle, what are we waiting here for? Let's just go there and get Rubes back already!'' Yang said with impatience in her voice.

''We can't do that, firecracker,'' Qrow scolded his niece. ''Like I've said, Raven is not an opponent anyone can underestimate. If we simply charge in, we'll be walking straight to our deaths. We need to be as careful as possible with this.''

''And every second we waste waiting, that woman uses to do whatever she wants to Ruby! I can't just stand here and let her suffer like that!'' Blake said and started to make her way to the mansion.

''Wait! There's a-!'' the unshaven man tried to warn but was not fast enough as the cat faunus' leg caught on a trip wire.

* * *

''Do you see, Summer? This has to be you, right?'' Raven asked with a big smile as she stood next to a mirror she had brought to the room so her captive could see herself in Summer's clothes.

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked just like her mother. However, wearing her mothers old clothes like this felt just wrong to her. It was like she was dirtying Summer's memory like this. The redhead couldn't help but cry as she sat there.

''Summer, what's-?'' Raven began to ask but a sudden ring of bells cut her off. The dark-haired woman's eyes narrowed as she realized that there were intruders, getting between her and her Summer again. ''Wait here, Summer. I need to take care of some pests.''

* * *

Qrow, Yang and Blake were frozen in place. They had been ready for some sort of a deadly trap to come out and injure the faunus, but nothing seemed to happen. The trio stood still and looked around themselves, wondering if they were safe.

After a bit of waiting, the old crow let out a sigh and said, ''That was close. I told you two to follow my orders, didn't I?''

''I'm sorry. I just can't stand the idea of Ruby being possibly abused by that woman,'' Blake said with shame in her voice.

''It's okay, Blake. I feel the same way and it seems like nothing bad happened,'' Yang said in an attempt at comforting her partner.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that,'' Qrow said. ''While we may not have been hit by anything, it doesn't mean that the trap was harmless. It could have possibly alerted Raven that we-''

The rest of his explanation was cut off as a portal suddenly appeared above him and Raven jumped out of it. The raven-haired woman was holding her sword in her hands and brought it down in an attempt at cutting down her brother. Qrow was barely able to bring up his weapon to block the attack.

''Qrow, are you here to get between me and Summer?'' Raven growled out as she glared at the unshaven man. ''If so, then prepare to die. I am not letting anyone get between us anymore.''

''Yeah, you've made that very clear,'' Qrow said as he struggled against his sister. He then turned to look at the two girls that came with him and said, ''Go and get Ruby! I'll deal with her!''

''But Uncle Qrow-!'' Yang began to argue back, only to be cut off by the man.

''You two are no match for her and would only get in the way! Get going!''

Yang gave a nod before taking hold of Blake's hand and running towards the mansion, leaving her uncle to deal with her mother. Once the two students had left, Qrow turned his attention back to Raven.

''I guess we're going to find out which one of us is truly the stronger one,'' the unshaven man said.

''I'm certain that we know that already,'' Raven said as she glared at her brother.

* * *

Yang and Blake got inside the mansion and started to look for Ruby. They looked all around the place until they finally got to the room the redheaded girl was being held in. Ruby looked up to see her two teammates and was immediately taken over with relief and joy. Tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes and her mouth turned into a big smile.

''Yang! Blake! You guys came for me!'' the young team leader said happily and got up from the bed to go greet her friends, only to immediately fall to the floor due to her injured ankle.

''Ruby!'' Yang yelled upon seeing her sister fall to the floor. She ran to the younger girl to check her injuries, but Blake managed to get to her first.

''Are you alright?'' the cat faunus asked as she gathered Ruby into her arms and held her tightly.

''S-She twisted my ankle so that I couldn't run away,'' the redhead explained as she cried. ''I-I don't think that I'll be able to walk. I'm sorry...''

''Shhh. It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll get you out of here,'' Blake whispered gently and rocked the girl in her arms gently back and forth.

''Okay. Let me carry her, so we can-'' Yang began to say but was stopped by a hard kick to the side of the head. She was sent flying to the wall and crashed to it, getting knocked out in the process.

Blake and Ruby looked up to see Raven standing there, glaring at them while holding a sword in her hands. She had cuts around her body and seemed to be out of breath, but she was still a very threatening person.

''Get away from my Summer!'' the crazed woman yelled and got ready to kill the cat faunus.

Raven swung her sword in an attempt at cutting down Blake, only for the girl to pull out her own sword and block the attack. Once she got up from the floor, Raven and Blake engaged in their duel. The cat faunus used her clones in an attempt at attacking her opponent either from the behind or from the sides, but the woman was able to teleport away from the attacks. While Blake was in the better shape, she was unable to hit her opponent at all. Raven was much more experienced and skilled than the faunus, so she was able to handle herself better.

''You will pay for laying your hands on my Summer! I will kill you for that!'' Raven yelled in insane rage as she swung her sword wildly.

Blake kept blocking the attacks while trying to think of a way to defeat her opponent. She then thought about how angry Raven was for touching Ruby and an idea came to her. If she could use the woman's crazy obsession to her advantage, she could possibly win this fight.

''Oh, I haven't just touched her,'' the cat faunus said with a sudden smirk. ''We have been doing a lot more than you can think.''

''What? What are you talking about?'' Raven asked with wide eyes.

''The things we have done with each other go way beyond simply touching each other. A person like you could only dream of the things we have done together,'' Blake explained, the smirk still on her face.

''You.. You're lying! There's no way that a person as pure and innocent as Summer would ever do things like that with you!''

''And how would you know? After all, you haven't ever really been together with her. So tell me, how could a loser that can only drool over her from a distance possibly know anything about her?''

Those words made Raven snap. She charged towards Blake while roaring like a wild animal and started swinging her sword wildly and blindly. Thanks to her opponent being blinded by her rage, Blake was able to avoid the attacks aimed at her. She ducked under one of the swings and gave a quick kick to Raven's stomach, making her stumble backwards. Before the woman could properly compose herself again, the cat faunus ran up to her and knocked the sword out of her hands. She was about to use her sword to cut her opponent down, but Raven managed to catch the blade between her hands and twist the sword out oh her hands.

''I'll show you that I'm just as dangerous without my sword as I am with it,'' Raven growled out as she charged at Blake. She started to beat the girl up with a storm of punches and kicks, bringing the girl to the floor. She was soon sitting on the cat faunus, strangling her to death. ''Say your prayers, you filthy thief!''

However, the woman was shocked when the girl under her suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, revealing that she was actually a clone. Before Raven could ready herself properly, she felt a powerful blow from a sword on her back. She turned around to see none other than Blake there, sword ready and glaring at her.

''This ends now,'' the cat faunus growled out and used the gun part of her weapon to shoot Raven. The insane woman's Aura managed to take on almost all of the shots, except the last one. At that point her Aura had broken and the last bullet hit her leg, bringing her down to her knees.

Now that her opponent was completely at her mercy, Blake readied herself to finish the fight for good. She thought about everything Raven had done. Killing innocent people, killing Weiss and kidnapping Ruby. The raven-haired girl lifted her sword up as she got ready to end the lunatic's life.

''Blake! Don't do it!'' Ruby yelled as she tried to crawl over to her friend. ''Don't kill her!''

''Ruby, how can you say that?'' Blake asked as she looked at the girl she loved. ''Do you have any idea what she has done? She hasn't only killed Weiss, but many other people as well. Why should I show her mercy, when she deserves to die?''

''I know that she has done unforgivable things. But you can't go to her level,'' the redhead said as she continued to crawl to her friend. ''Remember how you left the White Fang because you didn't agree with their ways? Isn't this going back to that? You're also supposed to become a Huntress, so you must not dirty your hands with someone's blood. Please. I don't want to lose you as well.''

Blake's hands were trembling over Ruby's words. There was truth to her words, but Raven was still someone they couldn't give a chance to do what she had done again. They had to do something to make sure the insane woman couldn't harm anyone anymore.

In the end, Blake put away her sword and went to Ruby. She gathered the younger girl in her arms and lifted her up.

''You're too kind for your own good, you know?'' the cat faunus said as she hugged the young team leader. ''One of these days, you might come to regret being so nice.''

''Well, I'll deal with it then,'' Ruby said with a giggle. ''Besides, it's the people that I care about that I really worry over, not myself.''

Blake let laughed a bit at what the redhead said before turning her attention back to Raven. ''You're lucky that Ruby is so merciful. If it was up to me, I would have you tortured for all the people you've killed. Be glad that this ends with you keeping your life.''

The crazy woman glared at the cat faunus. While she didn't say anything, she swore that this wasn't over yet.

* * *

A couple of days later, Qrow was making his way to Vale's prison, where his sister was being held. Once he had heard that Raven would be taken to another much more secure prison, he had decided to have one last conversation with her. After all, she might have been insane, but she was still his sister.

Qrow was taken to the cell where Raven was being held. While she was a dangerous individual, she was unarmed, had her Aura sealed off and had her hands and feet in chains. The unshaven man was certain that he wouldn't be in any danger, so he went inside the cell without any worries.

The cell was really small with only a bed, a toilet and a sink there. There wasn't even a window on the wall. Qrow saw that Raven was laying in bed with her back turned towards him, most likely having a nap. She also had the sheets pulled almost completely over her body, with only the top of her head showing.

''Hey, sis,'' the old crow called out. ''I heard that you'll be taken to a maximum security prison soon. I've heard that it's somehow even worse than this place, though I can't imagine how. Anyways, I thought that you and I could have a little talk. We are family and we should be able to talk with each other, no matter how insane one of us is.''

Raven didn't answer and seemed to continue sleeping. Qrow was angered by this and walked up to her.

''Hey, are you listening? I actually came to see you and-''

The rest of his words died in his throat as he turned the person on the bed around, only to find out that it wasn't Raven. Instead, it was some raven-haired woman he didn't know, dressed in Raven's prisoner outfit. She also had markings around her neck, indicating that she had been strangled to death with something.

''Oh, shit...'' Qrow mumbled to himself, before he realized what this truly meant. ''Ruby!''

* * *

Back in beacon, Blake and Ruby were just arriving at their team's dorm. They had just spent some time in the library, reading some good books, when Yang had called them. The blonde suggested that they would go together to Vale to see a movie or just hang out together. The two girls agreed to her plan and headed to their dorm to get ready and wait for Yang to arrive, as she had been working out at the time of her call. The brawler would take some time until she had properly cleaned her mane of hair.

''I have to say, it was a good idea from Yang to have us spend the day as a team,'' Blake said as she opened the door for herself and Ruby. ''By the way, is your ankle doing okay?''

''Blake, I've told you dozens of times already that I'm fine,'' Ruby answered with a roll of her eyes. ''My Aura fixed it soon after you guys saved me.''

The cat faunus wrapped her arms around the redhead gently and pulled her close. ''I'm just worried about you, Ruby. You have no idea how terrified I was when you were taken away by Raven. The idea of losing you for good was a horrifying thought and I couldn't let that happen. I never want to go through anything like that again, okay?''

Ruby blushed from the hug and returned it to her teammate. ''Hey, it's okay. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that.''

''I truly hope so,'' Blake said and gave her team leader a kiss on the top of her head. ''Now, let's get ready before Yang shows up. Knowing your sister, she won't wait for us to get ready and would most likely drag us out of here the moment she gets back, no matter the state we're in.''

The younger girl nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready. The cat faunus didn't feel the need to do any special preparations and was going to just read a book until her partner arrived. However, she felt a sudden breeze and noticed that their dorms window was open. Blake didn't remember any of them opening it, but didn't think too much of it.

The raven-haired girl was about to go and close the window, when she heard the cawing of a bird from Ruby's bed. She turned to look there and saw a raven standing on her team leader's bed. Blake guessed that it must have gotten in while the window was open. The bird looked like any other raven, but the cat faunus couldn't help but get a strange feeling from it. There was something odd about the raven, as it seemed to be glaring at her. This brought chills down Blake's spine as she couldn't help but feel that this bird was more than it seemed.

''Okay, let's get you out of-'' the raven-haired girl began to say as she went to grab the raven to get it out of the dorm, but the bird suddenly attacked her. Blake brought up her arms to shield her face from the claws that were trying to scratch her face and tried to somehow fend off her attacker. The raven then suddenly flew away, leaving behind a confused faunus. Blake looked around herself to see if the bird was still around, but couldn't find it. She thought that it probably flew out of the window and back to where it came from.

However, Blake was suddenly attacked again when a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth and a certain voice whispered in her ear, ''No one gets between me and my Summer.''

The last thing Blake felt was the feeling of a sharp blade pressed against her throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang was making her way to her team's dorm, skipping happily on the way. She was excited to get her teammates to Vale, as she wasn't planning on just having fun with them. The blonde was also planning to play cupid with her two teammates and get them some romantic alone time. Yang couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about getting the two together in a more secluded area.

Suddenly the brawler's Scroll started ringing. She pulled it out and saw that it was her uncle that was calling her.

''Hi, Uncle Qrow! Do you-?''

 _''Yang, where is Ruby!?''_ the old crow asked, cutting off her niece.

''Ummm... I think she's in our dorm with Blake. Why?'' Yang asked, wondering why her uncle sounded so panicked.

 _''Go there and get those two somewhere safe, like Ozpin's office! He and the teachers will keep you three safe until I get there, understood!?''_

''Uncle Qrow, what's going on!? Why do we need the headmaster's protection suddenly!?''

 _''She escaped, Yang! Your mother got out of prison and is probably going after Ruby again!''_

Yang felt her blood freeze. Raven had escaped and was going after her sister again. She started running towards her team's dorm, hoping that everything was alright there.

Unfortunately, what awaited the blonde was a scene from a nightmare. Blake was laying in the middle of the room in a pool of her own blood with her throat cut open. And to make everything worse, there was no sign of Ruby anywhere. Yang could only fall to her knees and scream over losing her entire team.

* * *

In the following months, things only got worse for Ruby's family. At first, Yang tried to go look for her kidnapped sister, but Qrow and Taiyang managed to talk her out of it. The blonde girl could never find Raven, as she was a master in disappearing, and even if she did, she would only get herself killed. Her father was especially afraid that he would lose the last of his family and begged Yang to not go after her mother. The brawler couldn't bring herself to destroy her father and decided to leave the search for Qrow.

However, the unshaven man was soon found dead, having been decapitated by Raven's sword. He didn't leave behind any clues to the possible whereabouts of Raven as he didn't think that there was anyone that could find her without getting killed.

The loss of her entire team and uncle destroyed Yang. She gave up on her dream of being a Huntress and became a guardsman in her hometown of Patch. Her friends from Beacon would visit her sometimes, and while she tried to put on a cheery act for them, it was clear that the old Yang Xiao Long was gone for good.

There was only one person who got out of this incident happily. That was none other than Raven Branwen, as she was certain that she had gotten what she had always wanted, her very own Summer Rose. The insane woman had convinced herself that Ruby was none other than Summer and treated her like the deceased woman was still alive in front of her.

''Summer, I made your favorite cookies,'' Raven said happily as she walked into the room she kept Ruby in. ''Would you like some?''

The redheaded girl turned to look at her captor. She was once again dressed in her mother's old clothes and her hair had grown longer. However, the biggest change was her eyes. Ruby's eyes used to be bright and full of life, but now they were dull and dead, like a doll.

''Sure, Raven. Your Summer would love to have some,'' the girl answered in a lifeless voice and an empty smile on her face, showing just how broken she was. And she would never be fixed as she would remain as Raven's captive for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And here we have the bad ending for the story. I wanted the two endings to be tied to a choice one of the characters has to make, like in my other story, ''Of Fashion And Death.'' In that story, the choice that decided the outcome was Ruby's decision to either escape or not. In this one, it was the choice of Blake either sparing Raven's life or killing her. Sometimes mercy can bite you in the ass, you know?**

 **Anyways, this is it for this story. I'll be going back to lighter stuff now, but I do have other horror stuff planned. I'm not going to say anything specific, but let's just say that a certain cat mom is going to be appearing in the next horror story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
